Productivity
by MissMarrrie
Summary: A Dragon Queen one-shot. Regina is still mayor and receives and unexpected visitor to her office. Being productive still counts no matter what you're doing, right?
1. Chapter 1

DQ: Productivity

Prompt: Mal interrupts Regina while she's working in her office. Being productive counts no matter what you're doing, right? (We are just going to pretend that Regina is still doing her duties as Mayor). There will be a moment where they get caught in the act, but please be aware that no one else will be involved in a sexual manner. Dragon Queen only.

"Come in.", Regina said with irritation behind her voice. She was up to her neck in paperwork and could barely keep her eyes open. The two cups of coffee were doing nothing to help her stay awake and her eyelids felt heavy as she stared at the contracts and information underneath her.

She can't remember her initial reaction at seeing the woman before her. It had been years since their last encounter and they had left on terms that made sense to neither of them. Still, she remembers it like it was yesterday. She had sought out Mal as just a young woman looking for revenge on those who had wronged her. She wanted to make them dance under the flames of the dragon. She wanted to watch them all burn. Instead of finding the great villain who she had heard such terrible things about, she found a broken woman instead. Locked inside of her house, strung out on drugs and no fire left in her frail body. It was disappointing and heartbreaking all the same. The connection that she felt when she first laid eyes on Maleficent was unexpected, but it was real. It wasn't desperation or the longing to inflict pain, it was something more than that. A gaze and a touch of a forehead was all it took to push Regina over a line she was willing to cross. It hadn't taken long before their bodies were up against one another on the cold concrete floor, the two entangled in drug-driven kisses and passionate need. Now the memories came rushing back to her as Maleficent stood in front of her in her office, causing Regina to stay silent in shock. She thought she'd never see her again. They embraced for the last time so long ago and she could still remember the tears that fell down her face the moment she was alone.

"Mal…what are you…what are you doing here?" The older woman took slow steps towards her until she was leaning over her desk and her face was just inches away from hers. Regina could smell her breath; an intoxicating mix of gin and peppermint and she felt her heart rate pick up at their closeness.

"Do you think I could keep away from you forever Regina."

"But how did you get here?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now." She leaned over the oak desk as far as she could and pressed her lips to Regina's, a spark of magic coming from her hand at the lust that throbbed through her core. She had learned control over her power years ago but the younger woman always found a way to cause her to come undone. With vigor and haste she brushed Regina's papers onto the floor impatiently and sat on top of her desk, her legs on each side of Regina's seated position. She removed the pins from her hair and threw off her hat, large curls bouncing on their way down to her shoulders. Her hands found the buttons to her own shirt next and revealed a red laced bra that was brighter than her lipstick. This woman was breathtaking. She lit Regina's heart on fire with a flame that even a dragon couldn't match; she was everything. She went back in for a kiss as Regina held onto her shoulders and squeezed as hard as she could. She had come so far from the little girl that was trembling with fear and uncertainty every time the dragon would touch her skin. She was finally a match for her and not just a submissive pawn in her lust-driven games.

As nervous as she was in her youth, Regina was the first woman that had ever pushed her over the edge to release. Everyone before her kept her hanging on the edge but could never deliver what they promised to give. They were never strong enough, deep enough, fast enough. She'd never forget the first time Regina caused the first orgasm that racked through her body. For someone who had no experience she performed quite well with her hands and mouth. She remembered how she lost control of her senses and had tears running down her face as she came down from the high of the moment; years of pent up tension taking over. She remembered the young woman straddling her and pressing her body against the floor in front of the fireplace. She remembered her lips and the feeling of her fingers pumping inside of her.

The two broke away from their kiss when they finally had to take a breath and Regina whined at her absence. Mal leaned down from her higher position and bit Regina's neck a little harder than she wanted, sure that she had drawn blood from her teeth. Instead of pain, desperation was now written all over the young woman's face. She swore she could feel her heartbeat throbbing with growing intensity and there was barely any physical contact.

"Come here baby. Let me show you how much I've missed you.", Mal said between hindered breaths, pulling Regina up from her feet as she stayed sitting and straddling her legs. She wrapped her lower half around Regina's hips and held her as close as she possibly could, scratching up her back through her clothing. She knew her long red nails were bound to leave marks on her skin, claiming their prize the way they had before. The brunette unhooked Mal's bra with bravery, exposing her large breasts and taking in the sight of their perkiness. Goosebumps were all over her skin and the hardness of her nipples gave away her arousal. The older woman didn't protest but looked up and gave her a lustful glare that could kill. Much to Mal's surprise she felt Regina giving a soft bite on the apex of her breasts, going back and forth and sucking hastily on each of them.

"Mmm, Regina I…Please…", she begged. She couldn't believe that she was submitting to this woman. She was powerful, dominant and never one to give in. She felt like her skin was on fire. Her heart was going to explode. Regina put a finger to Mal's lips to silence her and drag out the heat of the moment.

"Don't tell me that the dragon in front of me has finally gone soft."

"No..it's been so long… I can't wait any longer…" To her defense, Regina had received much more pleasure than she has during their time apart. She knew it. She herself hadn't lied with another since their last encounter and the arousal was catching up to her. She thrusted her hips against Regina's core in an attempt to make her act faster. Her demeanor was so different than her usual that it actually scared her a bit. She felt out of the control while speaking the words coming out of her mouth; it was all new. Finally Regina pulled her onto her feet and quickly found the button of her pants, puling down her zipper and slowly pulling them down along with her matching black laced panties. Mal kicked them off, revealing the long black boots that were hiding underneath. As she leaned down to take them off the younger woman stopped her in her tracks.

"No no dear, leave those on. I've never seen something so sexy." She entangled Mal in another passionate kiss and cupped her face in her hands. There was something about that moment that was almost romantic and neither of them were ready to run from this new feeling. With each brush of the skin their relationship was turning into something that they'd never through they'd have. It was electric. Maleficent stood in front of her in all her naked glory, wearing nothing but the high-heeled boots that almost reached her knees. She heard Regina's breath quicken as she stared her down, her eyes wide and her lips pursing.

"Regina…please…", she begged her again. "Please…"

"The more you beg the longer I'll make you wait. I'm not as easy to persuade as I was before and you're not as tough as you used to be. You're in for a surprise."

A change in attitude slapped Regina hard in the face as she continued to stare. As much as Regina wanted to drag this out and back up her words she was losing her patience as well. She wanted to please but she also wanted to get release herself. She could tell that the older woman was going crazy with frustration and suddenly decided that she couldn't make her hold on anymore. She practically lifted Mal off her feet with a strength that she didn't know she had and seated her on her office chair, spreading her legs as woman lied back slightly on an angle. The sight of her bare skin between her legs and her swollen clit were enough to make her come on the spot, causing her to do anything she could to not go over the edge. She towered over her and ran her thigh against her sex, feeling the wetness against her soft skin. She quickly unzipped her own dress and removed all of her clothing, both of their bodies glistening and glowing in the rays of the sun from the window.

"Jesus Christ Regina I can't…". She was cut off by the sudden entrance of Regina's fingers. They found their way to her sweet spot within seconds and started pumping in a fast rhythm against her walls, Mal moaned uncontrollably and with loudness, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. The dizziness in her head was overwhelming her and she swore for a moment that she was going to pass out as the sexual tension started to build. Regina leaned over as she continued the motion of her hand, allowing the older woman bury her head in her shoulder. She felt her skin being bitten again, causing her hand to move faster than she thought possible.

"Yes…yes…please don't stop…" Regina felt a moan escape from her own lips and felt herself teetering on the edge once again. At this point she was going to get her release at the same time the other woman did, the thought of them both coming undone at the same almost unbearable. She felt Mal holding her breath and knew that she always did when she was less than a moment away from coming.

"Regina!", she called out loudly, unable to keep her moans and sounds of pleasure to herself. Her whole body was literally on fire and she no longer cared how needing she sounded. A spark was forming between her clasped hand again and leaving a burn on her palms. Her hips bucked against her hand and guided them to going deeper inside of her. "I need to -"

The younger woman weakly dropped to her knees, flicking her clit with her tongue and feeling her sex throbbing underneath her mouth as an orgasm ripped through Mal's body. She cried out Regina's name once more and held on to her hair, pulling it with force. Not even seconds after she started riding out the pleasure, Regina felt the heat rise down between her legs and released her pleasure as well, her breath flowing between Mal's legs as they simultaneously lost control. Her nails dug deep into Mal's thighs as they both spent the next minute staying still as their orgasms took over and finally started breathing again as they come down. The blonde looked down at her with wide eyes and couldn't believe what she thought had just happened.

"Did you…" Regina nodded and stood back up to pull her into a kiss. Her legs felt weak and she could barely stand up, exhausted and already growing sore. Mal patted her lap and motioned for Regina to come forward. The brunette complied and sat on top of her on the chair, her legs slung over the arm rests and her body leaning sideways on top of her. She lied her head on Mal's shoulder and almost started to fall asleep. She suddenly felt her hand being held softly and a new feeling replaced the lust and satisfaction. She wanted to ask her how she felt. She wanted to know if she loved her the same but it wasn't the right time; she didn't want to ruin the moment. The two sleepily sat in silence for what seemed like the next hour, their breathing steadying and their bodies relaxing.

"Why don't you come over Mal? Henry is staying at his grandparents tonight and I'll have the house all to myself. It can be just like old times." Anxiety rose in her throat as she thought of the refusal she could receive.

"I'd love to dear. I'm so tired that I don't know if I can get there without passing out." She stood up weakly and pulled Regina's hand towards the door. "Come on dear, let's go." As the two exited Regina's messy office and locked the door, they got into the car and made their way back to the mansion, both satisfied and still in awe.

Little did they know that the blonde had been staring through the office window the whole time; her jaw still to the floor at what she had just witnessed.

A text came through to Regina's phone as she sat in the passenger seat, making her wonder who cared enough to contact her.

"Maybe next time you should learn to pull down your blinds."


	2. Chapter 2

DQ: Productivity: 2

_This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got a prompt that I wanted to do so bad. So here is part 2, I hope you enjoy. :)_

The sun started to go down outside of the window as Regina woke up from her nap. She stretched her arms for a moment before feeling pressure on her body and remembering that she was not alone. Smiling, she ran her hands through the other woman's hair and stared at her face. Mal was laying half on top of her, still in a deep slumber. Her head lied on Regina's chest and one of her arms was slung over her body. Half of her hair hung over her face and she was gorgeous. She was breathtaking. She was everything Regina wanted. Her phone vibrated loudly on the bedside table and startled her, filling her with annoyance at the fact that no one seemed to be leaving her alone on the day she wanted it the most.

'Regina we need to talk.'

She should have expected that it was Emma. She would never let her live this down. Still, she wondered how she felt about seeing her and Mal. Was she disgusted or was she somehow jealous? It was obvious to her that she liked it, otherwise she wouldn't have stuck around to watch. Well, she didn't know how long she watched but she guessed that it was more than just for a second. She can't say that she had ever had feelings for Ms. Swan but she cannot say the same on the flip side. Emma was her friend but she noticed that recently her gaze has gone down towards her body rather than her face and she seemed to grow tense when Mal was around. Maybe she is just picking at straws but the blonde's feelings towards her were becoming quite obvious. Still, at this point there was nothing that would make her leave her bed or distract her attention from Mal. She put her phone down next to her, ignoring the message and continuing to run her hands through the dragon's hair. She had never stared at someone so intently. She had never wanted someone so badly.

It was easy for her to let her mind wander back to a time when her and Mal had first met. Regina was just a young queen who was seeking revenge and ready to put her life on the line for it. She had heard things about Maleficent that made her skin crawl but quickly found out that she was being misjudged. Indeed she was a villain who caused pain upon others but she was also a broken woman. She was strung out, alone and had even lost the fire that once soared through her body. Regina had expected her to kill her or make her leave, but nothing of the sort happened. She remembered their first touch when their foreheads met; it made her heart beat faster and gave her goosebumps across her skin. She'd never forget the look on Mal's face as she looked down on her, pupils dilated and her eyes glassy. There was a sway in her step and a clumsiness in her movements, far gone from the substance that flowed through her. It was the first time that Regina had ever seen someone in that state of mind and somehow it made her feel comfortable. She didn't know how or why; maybe it was because Maleficent's senses were heightened but her thoughts of hurting her were lowered. She had given the dragon her fire back. Helped her bring other's down in flames. Together they watched them burn.

'Regina I know you're ignoring me. We need to talk.'

Regina breathed a sigh of annoyance, knowing that Emma would continue to bother her with text messages until she responded. Better yet, she wouldn't think twice about showing up and knocking on her door for an answer. That was always something she was good at, she had no patience.

'What do you want Emma? I was sleeping.'

'Bullshit. You're just trying to avoid me. I'm coming over.'

Regina's eyes snapped open at this annoucement. Surely she couldn't stop her from showing up but she could cast a spell to keep her out. She's the only one she knew who would just invite themselves over and waltz in without so much as a knock. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't keep running away. She would have to face her and the others at some point and she knew it wasn't just going to disappear. She hoped that she could get up silently and keep Mal asleep at least until Emma left; it would be easier and less stressful that way. Mal was graceful and warm to Regina, but generally cold towards others she didn't like. She didn't know how the two would get along and she didn't want to find out; she was tired and in no mood for conflict.

'Is Maleficent still at your house?'

'That's none of your business.'

'I'm coming over either way. Be there in ten.'

Regina tried to slowly move Mal's arm off of her to get up but sighed as the other woman opened her eyes. After all of that sleep she still looked so tired; maybe if she fell back asleep she wouldn't notice Emma's arrival. She smiled at Regina and for a moment there was something more than lust behind her eyes. Her skin was glowing under the rays of the sun and it made Regina's heart jump.

"Did you sleep well dear?", she asked the other woman. Mal shook her head yes and grabbed Regina around the waist again, trying to pull her closer and hold her. "Wait, I - Emma's coming over." She could see the dragon's face become almost green with envy. Mal was never the jealous type but there was something about Regina that made her want to kill anyone who thought they had a chance with her. She hated to even think about her past lovers that have been with her in her absence; Graham and that wretched son of a bitch Robin Hood. They didn't know how to love her the same way. Touch her the same way. Hold her the same way. She mumbled something under her breath and Regina could tell that she wasn't happy about the situation. She's been awake for two minutes and she had already managed to piss her off. If there was anything in the world she didn't want to see, it was an angry dragon. Mal seemed to be unhappy for half an hour or so after waking up any other time, she knew that all too well. She stroked her hand in an attempt to calm her and Mal pulled away, scowling at her.

"What is that blonde bitch coming over for?"

"She seen us in my office earlier. She was watching through the window and she said she wants to come over and talk about it." A laugh escaped from the older woman's lips, her thoughts of the upcoming events changing.

"Someone sounds quite jealous. You know what, I'd like to see her too. Can I come downstairs with you?"

"Only if you behave. I don't need you setting anyone on fire right now." Mal smiled back at her with a mischievous look. Regina knew she had to be up to something but just couldn't put her finger on it. She had no time to ponder it though, she needed to at least dress herself before Emma came over. The two women both pulled their clothes on, Mal brushing her hair and Regina tying hers up in a bun.

"I haven't seen that hairstyle since you came to see me for the first time. I forgot how sexy it looked.", she said with a growl. Regina didn't respond but smiled back at her, happy that she remembered their past times together. It felt like just a minute had passed when they heard a knock on the door. Somehow Regina felt anxious even though she had seen Emma more than enough over the past few months. They had been through so much together, the last thing she should feel was nervousness. They hurried downstairs and Mal took a place on the couch, sitting poised and pretty for someone who had just woken up. Regina opened the door and let Emma in reluctantly, sighing as she practically stomped in with an angry step. The blonde's gaze immediately turned to Mal who waved at her with a smirk. Her jealously towards the dragon was making her want to pounce and punch her in the face but she managed to keep her composure for Regina's sake.

"Hello Regina.", Emma said dryly as she stepped into the mansion. "Mal."

"Hello darling.", the older woman said in a sarcastic tone, giving a small nod in her direction. She would of course listen to Regina's wishes to behave but she couldn't pass up on the opportunity for subtle behavior. Regina was hers and she would do whatever it took to claim her prize. Seeing Emma jealous made her just want to show off more; she always loved coming out on top and she was damn good at it. She looked the Savior up and down, wondering how anyone could possibly find her worth keeping. Flat-chested. Too thin. Resting bitch face. Mal giggled to herself as she insulted the woman inside of her head, causing the other two to turn around and glare at her.

"Something funny?", Emma asked with a growl.

"No, not at all dear. I was just thinking."

"Right. Well can we go talk in private Regina?" Regina sighed at this. She didn't want to leave Mal out of this conversation. For some reason she wanted to be protected and claimed; she wanted to be hers again and she wanted Emma to know.

"Emma all three of us were present earlier today. I think we can all manage to sit in the same room and discuss whatever it is you'd like to talk about."

"Seriously Regina?", Emma snapped. The brunette motioned towards the chair in the middle of the room. "Yes, seriously. Sit down and we'll talk."

Emma sighed and took a seat, her jealously flaring as Regina sat down on the couch next to Mal. They were too close to one another to offer her comfort and the looks that the dragon kept throwing her way were definitely trying to rub it in her face. Of course Regina wouldn't notice though, she was always blinded by the worst kind of people. Regina picked up two glasses off of the coffee table, pouring her and Mal a glass of red wine from the shelf next to her and looking back at Emma.

"Want a drink?"

"Uh..no. No I'm good. Can we just get down to this please."

"Why so tense dear?", Mal prodded at her. She moved a little closer towards Regina and touched her shoulder as slowly as she could, trying to drag out her flirtatious movements. Her red lips met her glass as she drank her wine seductively, staring Emma down the whole time. The blonde struggled to find words that weren't curse words and loud insults; her lack of self-control almost keeping her silent.

"I'm not tense."

"Well surely that tone doesn't suggest that. Go on dear, what do you have to say?" She moved as close to Regina as possible, their sides now touching. Mal could smell the brunette's peppermint and wine on her breath and it made her want to kiss her lips on the spot. For a moment she almost thought she was going to, but building it up would feel better in the end.

"Listen, Maleficent. This is between me and Regina. Don't you have somewhere to be?" Regina glared at her and gave her a look that was almost a silent warning. Emma had no idea what getting on the dragon's bad side was like, but she would regret it if she had to figure it out for herself. To her surprise, Mal rose from the couch and looked down at the two with a beam of satisfaction.

"You're in luck that I need a cigarette. Enjoy your time." She walked outside and practically slammed the door, complimenting herself for doing such a good job so far. She was waiting for Emma to crack and show her weakness, it was like playing a game that was rigged. She was already destined to win. She smoked and looked at the view from the patio, the tall trees and the clouds in the sky. She felt peaceful, like this is where she was really meant to be. This was better than any cave or castle, this was home. Her senses heightened as she heard the other two yelling at each other from inside. 'Looks like another point for me.', she smirked to herself.

"Regina she's no good for you!", she heard Emma yell as she walked back inside. The younger woman quickly turned around, noticing that she was present again and heard her insult. She sunk back in her chair and rested her head on her hand, ready to be done with this whole situation. Maybe if she didn't have feelings for Regina this would be easier. Maybe she wouldn't even care. Mal said nothing in response but killed Emma with her actions. Walking slowly over to the couch, she placed herself on Regina's lap, whispering sweet nothings in her ear and again not taking her eyes off of the savior's. She could see her face turn red and her body tense. Regina didn't pull away or try to stop her and that was what was tearing Emma apart. She really did want Maleficent didn't she? Her chances were over. Admitting to jealousy would be the worst mistake, so running away was the best thing to do.

"You know what, we're done here. Forget I said anything. I'm leaving." As she walked towards the door she hoped that Regina would stop her. Talk to her. Do anything to give her some hope. She did nothing.

"Wait a second dear.", Mal called towards her back. She touched her lips to Regina's as soon as Emma turned around, drawing her in closer and letting her tongue slide in her mouth. Emma watched for a moment as Regina fell prey to her, pulling her down on top of her and showing signs of arousal and submission.

"Fuck you guys." And with that she slammed the door, the envy turning her skin green.


End file.
